Piotr Rasputin (Earth-616)
Juggernaut, The Killer of Worlds, Little Brother, Pete, Peter Nicholas, Petey, Phoenix, The Proletarian, War | Identity = Public | Affiliation = Formerly , , , , , , , (New Jersey ), , , (deputized) | Relatives = Efim Rasputin (paternal great-great-grandfather, deceased); Grigory Rasputin (paternal great-grandfather, deceased) Elena (paternal great-grandmother, deceased) Ivan (paternal great-great-uncle) Grigory Rasputin (paternal grandfather, deceased) Mr. Mishchenko (paternal uncle-in-law, deceased) unnamed paternal aunt (deceased) Vladimir Rasputin (paternal uncle, deceased) Anatoly Rasputin (paternal uncle); Nikolai Rasputin (father, deceased) Alexandra Rasputina (mother, deceased) Mikhail Rasputin (brother) Illyana Rasputina (Magik) (sister) Tra-Mai-A-Zath (sister-in-law, deceased) Peter (son) Konstantin Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Klara Rasputina (paternal cousin, deceased) Dimitriy Rasputin (paternal cousin, deceased) Larisa Mishchenko (paternal cousin, deceased); Pavel Plotnick (paternal distant relative) Lamar Plotnick (paternal distant relative) Lavinia Plotnick (paternal distant relative) Grisha (paternal distant relative) Yuri (paternal distant relative, deceased) Rasputin Family (relatives) Kitty Pryde (ex-fiancée) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Russia; formerly Xavier Institute for Mutant Education and Outreach, Central Park, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Jean Grey School for Higher Learning, X-Haven, Limbo (formerly Salem Center, Westchester County, New York); X-Brig, Utopia, San Francisco Bay, California; Graymalkin Industries, Marin Highlands, San Francisco, California; SoHo, Manhattan, New York City, New York; Mutant Research Center, Muir Island; Avalon; Cooterman's Creek, Australian Outback, Australia; an island in the Bermuda Triangle; Ust-Ordynski Collective, Russia | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Height2 = (normal); 7' 5" (‭2.26 m)Category:Height 7' 5" (armored) | Weight = 250 lbs | Weight2 = (normal); 500 lbs (228kg) (armored) | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (normal); SilverCategory:Silver Eyes (armored) | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = Metal BodyCategory:Metal Body when transformed | CharRef = | Citizenship = Russian, Soviet | Citizenship2 = Krakoan | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and teacher; former artist, mutant activist, painter, and student | Education = College level courses at Xavier's, no degree | Origin = Mutant, formerly Avatar of Cyttorak, formerly host of the Phoenix Force | PlaceOfBirth = Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal, Siberia, Russia (formerly Union of Soviet Socialist Republics) | Creators = Len Wein; Dave Cockrum | First = Giant-Size X-Men Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Then comrades, let us end this battle, once and for all! | Speaker = Colossus | QuoteSource = Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 235 | HistoryText = Piotr Nikolaievitch Rasputin (Russian: Пётр "Питер" Николаевич Распутин) was born on the Soviet collective farm, called the Ust-Ordynski Collective, near Lake Baikal in Siberia. Piotr grew up with his dear brother, the famous cosmonaut Mikhail Rasputin, and his beloved younger sister, Illyana Rasputina and would pass the time drawing or painting, a hobby he was immensely talented in. Piotr's superhuman powers emerged at the age of 13. At first, he was content simply to use these powers to aid his family and the other people of the Collective. X-Men After a transformed Piotr rescued his sister Illyana from a runaway tractor, he was contacted by Professor Charles Xavier, founder of the X-Men, when Professor Xavier was organising a new team of mutant X-Men to help him rescue the original X-Men from the sentient island of Krakoa. Piotr agreed to leave the farm community in which he had been born and raised to go to America with Professor Xavier and stay at his School for Gifted Youngsters. Professor Xavier gave Piotr the code name "Colossus" and Piotr aided Professor Xavier's other new recruits in their battle against Krakoa. After the battle was won, most of the original X-Men left the team. The newly christened Colossus remained in the United States with the new X-Men, Storm, Nightcrawler, Wolverine, Thunderbird, and Banshee, while the rest of his family stayed on the farm. The second group of X-Men were mostly adults and required no tutoring from Professor X, but were trained in the use of their powers and how to use them in tandem as a team, in the Danger Room. The team went on to battle Kierrok, Havok and Polaris controlled by Eric the Red, and traveled to outer space to face Steven Lang's Sentinels and rescue their captured teammates. After a trip to Cassidy Keep, they battled Juggernaut and Black Tom Cassidy and later had their first battle with Magneto. They then journeyed to the M'Kraan Crystal's home-world to battle the Shi’ar Imperial Guard. After their recent turmoils, Phoenix decided to throw a party at her apartment, which she shared with Misty Knight, and the X-Men briefly battled Iron Fist, until Phoenix explained he was one of Misty's best friends. During a picnic, they briefly battled Weapon Alpha, and later Warhawk, then were controlled by Mesmero to perform in a circus, until Beast rescued them only to battle Magneto and his robot Nanny shortly after. They escaped to the Savage Land, where Colossus saved Nereel and a female friend of hers from a T-Rex that was attacking them. In gratitude for saving them, the two girls took Colossus off to an island for a romantic rendezvous, where he unwittingly fathered a son. Kitty Pryde They then battled the Hellfire Club Knights and the White Queen, where Piotr first met Kitty Pryde. Piotr began a close friendship with Wolverine and Nightcrawler as well as Storm, whom would come to affectionately call him "Little Brother". His family always remained in his thoughts, however, with him often remarking that he was the only X-Man that still had a real family. Shortly thereafter, a woman known as Miss Locke kidnapped many of the X-Men's loved ones to use as hostages in order to force the X-Men to aid her in freeing her employer, Arcade, from captivity by one of Doctor Doom's robots. Among her captives was Colossus's younger sister, Illyana, whom Locke had somehow kidnapped from the Siberian collective farm and transported to the United States. Arcade brainwashed Colossus into becoming "The Proletarian", who then battled the other X-Men until they countered the brainwashing. The X-Men freed Illyana from captivity, and she went to live with her brother Piotr (known as Peter in America) at Professor Xavier's mansion. Later, the six-year-old Illyana was kidnapped by Belasco and the X-Men followed to Limbo where they rescued her. Due to the odd temporal nature of Limbo, Illyana would spend years there in captivity while only days would pass for the X-Men. As a result, Illyana was 13 when they finally managed to rescue her. As a side-effect, an alternate timeline version of Colossus dies in Limbo. When the X-Men fought the evil mutant Proteus, Colossus attempted to kill Proteus by punching him with his metal skin, an act he found morally questionable even though he did it to save Dr. Moira MacTaggert's life. to join the X-Men]] When Dracula was defeated Lilith released Kitty, thanking the X-Men for their assistance. Peter and Kitty became close, although, at the time, both were too shy to fully admit their budding romantic feelings for each other. However, after surviving an attack by the alien Brood, Kitty and Peter grew closer and started to date. During the Secret Wars, he became infatuated with the alien healer Zsaji, and realized his feelings for his teammate were not wholly genuine, Colossus broke up with Kitty. Emotionally distraught, Piotr later fought Juggernaut in a bar-fight while drinking with Wolverine and battled the Dire Wraiths, where he learned that Illyana's time in Limbo had made her a sorceress. Peter and the X-Men next battled Kulan Gath with the Avengers and after most of the heroes perished, Illyana, now going by the codename Magik, and Dr. Strange traveled back in time to before it happened, erasing the event. Piotr and Kitty later agreed to be friends after surviving another trip to Murderworld. Mutant Massacre The X-Men, later, attempted to rescue the Morlocks, after Mr. Sinister's Marauders began to indiscriminately massacre them, and Colossus was injured by Riptide's shurikens becoming unable to return to his human form. Angry at the Marauders' lack of compassion for other people's lives, Colossus snapped Riptide's neck, killing him. Riptide's shurikens had caused energy leaks in Colossus' body, without penetrating his armored skin. Magneto used his power to mend the wounds, but Piotr was left in a temporary paralysis. Piotr was sent to recover on Muir Island. Death of the X-Men After months of recovery, Colossus was able to return to his human form, with great strain, and enjoyed a return to painting as a form of therapy. After a woman foretold that Piotr would soon have a decision that would affect all of humanity, Piotr contacted his sister and asked her to teleport him to where the X-Men were. Piotr arrived in Dallas, Texas, at Forge's Eagle Plaza, just in time to assist the X-Men in battling Freedom Force. After the initial battle, a rift opened in the sky of Dallas and chaos ensued. A myriad of different weather patterns appeared right next to each other and beings and creatures from the past appeared and attacked. The X-Men and Freedom Force formed a temporary alliance with each other to save the citizens of Dallas until Piotr decided to enter Eagle Plaza. After gaining access into the Starlight Citadel, the X-Men battled the Adversary and, after Rogue absorbed his power and opened a portal to seal him in, gave their life to imprison the Adversary, with help from a spell cast by Forge. However, the Omniversal Guardian, named Roma, restored the X-Men to life and freed the Adversary under the notion that there could be no order without chaos. The events had been broadcast over a live television news feed and the world believed the heroes to be dead. After being resurrected, the X-Men decided to use the opportunity to go underground and keep their rebirth secret. The X-Men resurfaced in Australia, where they defeated the Reavers and claimed their base and teleporter, Gateway, a mute, mutant aborigine with the ability to create teleportation portals. Roma appeared and presented them with the Siege Perilous, a gem that created a portal which granted any person who walked through it judgment and a new chance at life, with a new career, home, and so forth and had magically made them invisible to any sort of mechanical perception. Upset about not seeing his sister, Colossus was approached by Gateway to enter a portal. Piotr exited the portal in Limbo and witnessed Illyana, in her Darkchylde form, attempting to cast a necromantic spell to summon his supposedly dead soul. After smashing S'ym, Piotr learned that Illyana had accidentally summoned a doppelgänger of Baba Yaga culled from her mind, based on the literary Baba Yaga of old Russian stories and the New Mutants were trapped. After rescuing the New Mutants, Piotr left Illyana believing he was dead and told her to never forget him, returning through Gateway's portal. The Brood & Garokk The X-Men next investigated a Brood Star-shark Havok had found and tracked the source to Harry Palmer, who was unaware he was infected and had made an entire crèche of mutant hosts. This time, the X-Men were too conflicted about killing the human hosts, but Havok killed Brickbat to save Colossus, who in-turn, killed Whiphand, to save Havok. After Wolverine killed Harry, the X-Men ended the Brood threat. Following Storm, who abruptly left in the middle of the night, the X-Men tracked her to the Savage Land. Upon arrival, the Savage Land was scorched and barren and the X-Men battled Garokk, in the armor of Terminus. After the initial battle, Longshot was lost and Storm's Cameo Crystal opened a portal to M'Rinn's dimension, where Longshot had been teleported and the Fall People escaped to, reuniting Piotr with Nereel and, even though he was unaware of the connection, giving him the chance to meet and play with his son, Peter. Together with M'Rinn's people, the High Evolutionary, and the Fall People, the X-Men separated Garokk from Terminus and, with his sacrifice, restored the Savage Land. Inferno Piotr battled the Cold Warriors, to rescue another Russian family. To pass the time on the Australian base, Psylocke would pose, sometimes nude, for Colossus. Later, Havok tracked the Marauders to The Alley, and the X-Men ambushed them, where Piotr was shocked to face a cloned Riptide. The Marauders fled and, as the X-Men gave chase, they found themselves battling a demonic invasion of New York, slowly becoming demonic themselves. Piotr was, somehow, immune to the effects and, after learning that Illyana had lost control of Limbo, left to find his sister. While searching for Illyana, Piotr was captured by demons and delivered to S'ym, who was battling Illyana in her demonic form. Piotr was shocked to see his "Little Snowflake" in such a state and Illyana was embarrassed and teleported away. Piotr battled S'ym, who told him that Colossus himself allowed his sister to become that way, and swore he would return her to normal if he could take control of Limbo himself. Darkchylde found a way to stop the Inferno, although she knew it risked her no longer existing. Darkchylde opened a tremendous portal and sucked all of the remaining demons back to Limbo. Burning so bright with energy, that it hurt to look at her, the Lightchilde hurled her Soulsword into the air and the demons were gone, leaving only the charred remains of her eldritch armor. Piotr cradled the badly damaged armour and heard someone call his name from inside. Opening the armour, Piotr found Illyana had returned to her natural age. Returning to aid his teammates, Colossus arrived in time to see Madelyne and Havok, calling themselves the Goblin Queen and Goblin Prince, enter a demonic Empire State Building, which shut him out. After scaling the wall, Colossus was attacked, by Havok, and saved, by Iceman, of X-Factor, and the X-Men and X-Factor combined efforts to defeat the demon N'Astirh, assuming that he was controlling the Goblin Queen and the Goblin Prince. At that moment, Marvel Girl was captured by Maddie, and another battle was instigated between the X-Men and X-Factor. The Goblin Queen attempted to sacrifice baby Nathan Summers, her and Cyclops' son, atop the Empire State Building to finish N'Astirh's work and permanently open a gateway between Earth and Limbo. The Goblin Queen locked herself, Nathan, and Marvel Girl inside a psionic barrier. Both the X-Men and X-Factor's combined efforts seemed to be futile in an effort to break through the telekinetic bubble. The invasion was thwarted after Madelyne committed suicide in combat with Marvel Girl, attempting to kill everyone in range of her power, but the X-Men and X-Factor protected each other while Jean protected Nathan . Following Mr. Sinister's psychic trail, Marvel Girl tracked him to the School for Gifted Youngsters and the X-Men and X-Factor were ambushed by the Marauders. While interrogating Malice/Polaris, Mr. Sinister destroyed the school. While the X-Men and X-Factor battled Sinister and Malice, Sinister attempted to claim Marvel Girl, but Cyclops seemingly killed Sinister with an unchecked optic blast. Attempting to comfort Havok after the recent loss of both the women he loved, Wolverine suggested that the men of the X-Men go to a bar in Sydney. While at the bar, the four X-Men stopped an alien invasion of the many aliens in The Conquest. New Life Piotr along with Havok, Dazzler and Psylocke crossed the Siege Perilous and he found himself in New York but with no memories of his former life and became a famous artist named Peter Nicholas and became involved in a relationship with the Morlock Callisto. Later his memories returned and he once again became an X-Man. Loss of Family After Illyana was returned to her true Earth age, Colossus thought it would be better for Illyana if she went back to live with their parents. Sadly, their parents were slain and she was kidnapped by the Russian government, who hoped to genetically evolve Illyana to the point where she would have the use of her powers again, to defeat the mutant known as the Soul Skinner. Colossus, with the help of the X-Men, saved Illyana and brought her back to the mansion. Later, Illyana became the first tragic victim to be infected with the Legacy Virus and die from it. The deaths of his immediate family, as well as brain damage that forced him to remain in armored form, caused Colossus to rethink his position with the X-Men and join Magneto and his Acolytes, who had offered him an alternative to the X-Men's way of fighting and living. Acolyte Colossus recovered from the brain damage soon after, but decided to remain with the Acolytes of his own volition, hoping he could temper their extremist methods with what he had learned from Professor Xavier. Very less is known about his time with the Acolytes, but according to Operation Zero tolerance Colossus sub-file 17812 (which was considered by the X-Men as a trick intended to disturb them), during this time, he assisted them as they murdered unarmed scientists of a Russian space station that had ventured too close to Avalon. Excalibur His stay with Magneto was not long once he realised that Avalon was not the place for him, either. He left in search of the only person he felt truly cared for him, his former love and teammate Kitty Pryde, now a member of Excalibur. Colossus traveled to England, where he found Kitty in the arms of her new love, Pete Wisdom. Colossus, enraged, attacked Wisdom, and although the battle was short-lived, they both sustained minor injuries. Colossus accepted Kitty's new life and chose to become a member of Excalibur. Once the team dissolved, Kitty, Colossus, and Nightcrawler returned to the States and became active members of the X-Men. Death and Rebirth Beast, one of his X-Men teammates, claimed to have found the cure for the Legacy Virus after consulting the late Moira MacTaggart's notes. However, it required a mutant to activate their powers, and the process would be fatal. Colossus agreed to use it despite Beast's warnings that it might not work. Colossus was successful, and the cure was spread worldwide, claiming his life in the process. Colossus' body was supposedly cremated, and Kitty scattered the ashes over his Russian farmland home. However, his body had secretly been stolen by Ord, an alien who had learned that an Earthly mutant would be responsible for destroying his world. Ord had come to Earth to declare war, but the spy agency S.W.O.R.D., a sub-division of S.H.I.E.L.D. handling extraterrestrial matters, was able to settle diplomatically with him. Ord had Colossus restored to life and imprisoned him for years while experimenting on him. Ultimately, Ord discovered the Legacy Virus cure still in Colossus' system and presented his findings to Benetech geneticist Doctor Kavita Rao, who modified it to create a "cure" for the "mutant condition." Learning of the cure, the X-Men went to Benetech to investigate. There, Kitty found Colossus alive and, after overcoming her initial shock, took him to aid the X-Men against Ord. Defeated, Ord was taken into custody, and Colossus returned home with the X-Men to adjust to his new lease on life. Colossus returned to the X-Men and his long-time love, Kitty. Bloodline Soon after, Colossus became involved in a mystery involving the deaths of several of his cousins, all of whom (like himself) were descended from the "doom of Old Russia", Grigory Rasputin. It was eventually revealed that Grigory was attempting to return through his descendants and that his old ally Mister Sinister had teamed with Colossus' brother Mikhail to hasten the process. Ultimately, Mikhail sought to protect Colossus by exiling himself to ensure Grigory could never return. Breakworld A design on a wall on Breakworld that looked thousands of years showed that Colossus was the mutant destined to destroy the Breakworld. The X-Men were taken to the planet Breakworld by Abigail Brand of S.W.O.R.D. Kitty was phased into an enormous bullet that was launched toward earth by the inhabitants of Breakworld. In a heroic gesture, Kitty phased the entire bullet through the planet and out the other side. She was permanently fused to the bullet, trapped in an intangible form, and was presumed dead. Colossus was very depressed over the loss of Kitty Pryde and her indefinite fate. World War Hulk Colossus was one of the X-Men members that tried to defend Professor Xavier against the Hulk, who had come looking for Charles as he was one of the members of the secret Illuminati that exiled him from Earth. During their battle, the Hulk reflected on Colossus' bravery, mentioning that Colossus might have made a "decent opponent" to the Hulk's previous incarnations. Locked in a test of strength, Hulk demonstrated his superior power by bending Colossus' arms backwards at the forearms, breaking them. Beast later used a laser in the lab to heat his arms up near their melting point, while Strong Guy bended them back into place; his arms needed to be reset in their metal form before he transformed back to his human form to avoid serious injury to them. Omega Red Colossus returned to Russia with Wolverine and Nightcrawler along for the ride. The trio were captured by the Russian government, who wished to find out why all their mutant agents succumbed to M-Day, and Colossus did not. This led to a battle against the Russians and Omega Red, who was being examined by their captors. After defeating Omega Red, the heroes received a call from Cyclops informing them of their new home in San Francisco. They soon arrived back in the States, where they aided in rebuilding the X-Men. Fear Itself When Kuurth attacked San Francisco, the X-Men failed to stop him. Magik used her powers to teleport herself, Colossus, and Kitty Pryde into the Crimson Cosmos and meet with Cytorrak. Illyana told Cyttorak that Cain Marko had betrayed him and now served another god. Enraged, Cyttorak took his power back from Marko and Magik offered herself as his new avatar. Colossus intercepted, however, much to Kitty Pryde's displeasure, and insisted on his sister being spared the burden, offering himself as Cyttorak's new avatar instead. Cyttorak accepted, and Colossus was given the powers of the Juggernaut. After gaining the powers of the Juggernaut he returned to the location for a fight with Kuurth. Colossus immediately engaged him in a fight and quickly turned the tide against Kuurth. However, before Colossus could kill him the Serpent teleported him away. As the avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus now had to contend with a constant desire to inflict destruction and mayhem, something which conflicted with his usually gentle nature. Regenesis After the events of Schism, Colossus chose to remain on Utopia, stating that with all that he carried inside himself as the Juggernaut, he was not fit to be around children. He then joined Cyclops' Extinction Team. During a mission to Tabula Rasa in which Colossus fought a number of monsters in search for his sister, he was shown to take on aspects of Cyttorak, including spikes and claws. After being calmed down by his sister, however, these aspects vanished. Eventually, he volunteered to be imprisoned alongside his sister due to being afraid of losing control of himself. Avengers vs. X-Men Colossus fought alongside his fellow mutants against the Avengers. He fought the Red Hulk at the bottom of the sea and once again began taking on the aspects of Cyttorak. He utterly overpowers the Red Hulk in this form but their battle was seriously damaging the pillar that supported Utopia. He managed to regain control of himself and allowed the Red Hulk to defeat him in the knowledge that if he loses control of himself again, he won't be able to stop himself. The X-Men appear to surrender, but in reality, it was a ploy and Cyclops teleported out together with Colossus and several other powerful mutants. After finding out that Hope was heading to the Moon together with Wolverine, Cyclops gathered Emma Frost, Magik, Namor and Colossus and teleported to the Moon in order to confront the Avengers. Before a fight broke out, Thor fell from the skies, closely followed by the Phoenix. A fight broke out between the X-Men and the Avengers while Iron Man built a weapon to fight the Phoenix. Iron Man attacked the Phoenix but instead of destroying it, the Phoenix was forced to turn all five of the X-Men into avatars. Colossus and the rest of the avatars took Hope back to Earth in order to prepare her. Colossus and his fellow Avatars went about making the world a better place by destroying all arms and giving pure water, food and free energy to the entire world. Colossus also traveled to the Crimson Cosmos and asked Cyttorak to free him from his role as the Juggernaut due to Colossus serving as the avatar of the Phoenix Force as well. Cyttorak refused, stating that Colossus was his favourite avatar in thousands of years because as a hero, Colossus engaged in destructive battles constantly. Because of this, Cyttorak wanted Colossus to remain his avatar, stating that as a force of rebirth and destruction, he and the Phoenix Force were not incompatible. Colossus tried to use his power to force Cyttorak to release him, but as a demon lord in his own realm, Cyttorak was too powerful and he returned Colossus to Earth. After Namor lost his portion of the Phoenix, the other four remaining hosts gained his portion. When the Avengers staged a raid on the X-Men's prison in order to rescue their fellows, Colossus and Magik arrived to stop them. Spider-Man remained behind to fight them but was no match for the Phoenix' power. Colossus refused to use lethal force on Spider-Man despite Magik egging him on. Colossus became worried over the things his sister was saying, believing that she was losing control over her power. This led to an argument and after being egged on by Spider-Man, Colossus and Magik started fighting and took each other out, resulting in their portions of the Phoenix going to Cyclops and Emma. Cyclops' distraction allowed Colossus and Magik to escape. Colossus wallowed in regret, having believed that the Phoenix would allow him to transcend Cyttorak's whispers of destruction when he had lost control in the end after all. After condemning himself as a monster and doomed, Magik revealed that she had planned for this to happen in order to make him understand. She knew that by offering to become the next Avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus would interject and take the burden onto himself, showing him what damnation felt like. Her motivation had been to show Colossus that she was not worthy of his love. Colossus realised that she was insane as she thanked him for finally understanding. Colossus lost control and reverted to his Demon form and attacked her. Magik then teleported him away and left him, telling him that regret was her final gift to him. Colossus eventually made his way to the ruins of the farm in Siberia he had created as a Phoenix. He was suddenly approached by Magik who told him they had unfinished business. Colossus reverted to his demon form and tried to kill her but she transported him to Limbo and defeated him. As he awoke he found that he was free of Cyttorak's influence. Magik explained that a hell-lord is the master of their domain and as Mistress of Limbo, her soulsword was powerful enough to sever Cyttorak's influence while in Limbo. She told him that she did all of this out of love so that he would know that she did not deserve his love. Colossus realised that she could have freed him of Cyttorak's influence at any time and told her that the next time they met, he would kill her. He took refuge in a cave, where he began constructing an effigy of his sister that he then proceeded to destroy, as he attempted to figure out what to do with his life. He was found by Magneto who was searching for the members of the Extinction Team, but after realising that Colossus' spirit had been broken by the betrayal he faced at his sister's hands, Magneto contacted Storm and left Colossus' fate in her hands. Cable and the X-Force Colossus was found by Cable hiding in the Art Institute of Chicago. Cable, looking for Colossus' help, brought him a piece of armour meant to keep Colossus' powers, which had been broken by the Phoenix, rendering him unable to fully shift between his metal and flesh forms, in check. Colossus agreed to work this job for Cable, working undercover by taking a job at a factory so that he would be able to smuggle in Cable and the rest of his team. The mission went awry due to the interference of a Deathlok, causing Cable and Colossus to come under attack by Colossus' former colleagues, mutated by a virus. Despite Colossus' attempt to subdue them without killing them, Cable made the call to destroy them after Doctor Nemesis accidentally mutated them further while attempting to cure them. This caused Colossus to lash out at Cable, who barely managed to block a blow that would have killed him in time. Cable's team were discovered by the Avengers, making them wanted criminals. They fled to Mexico in order to hide out temporarily while they regrouped, and Colossus shared a night of passion with Domino. After this, he left and turned himself in to the authorities in an attempt to pay off his crimes. Later on, he was freed from prison by his teammates and eventually faced off with Psylocke and Storm's X-Force team and Stryfe. In the end, the team disbanded. The Once and Future Juggernaut Colossus eventually rejoined the X-Men at the Jean Grey School and helped them with the fight against the Wendigo plague in Canada. When Cyttorak sent his gem back to Earth, Colossus felt it calling him and alerted his fellow X-Men about it. Colossus wanted to go with them to destroy the gem, but fearing he would be corrupted by the gem once more, Storm didn't allow him to go. Colossus convinced Pixie to teleport him to the Temple of Cyttorak, where the X-Men were fighting against the other people who like Colossus were called to the temple by the gem. When he reached the chamber where the gem was, Colossus saw Cain Marko trying to take the gem and thought he wanted its power for himself. They battled until the Living Monolith claimed the power of the Juggernaut. As Abdol showed off his newfound powers, Colossus and the X-Men tried to figure out how to defeat him. Colossus eventually came with the idea to call Cyttorak and strike a deal with him. In the presence of Cyttorak, Colossus defied him to give him enough power to kill even the Crimson Demon himself and they would fight to the death, but he instead gave it to Marko, who became Juggernaut once again. With more power than ever before, Marko defeated Abdol. Although Cain Marko had enough power to kill Cyttorak, he only wanted to kill the man who killed his brother, Cyclops. After announcing his intentions to the X-Men, they tried to stop him but were easily defeated. Colossus confronted him, and tried to remind him that he wanted to destroy the gem, but Cain didn't listen. The Juggernaut easily punched him miles away and attacked him again, but Colossus managed to trick him into destroying the ground he stood on, making him fall off a cliff and be buried alive by the ground he had destroyed. Omega World Months after leaving the X-Men to live a peaceful life in Russia, Colossus was convinced by his sister Illyana to rejoin the team and help them with the mutant refugees in X-Haven in light of the M-Pox breakout. When Cerebra detected the sudden appearance of six hundred new mutant signatures in Tokyo, Colossus was sent by Storm to investigate. Accompanied by a team of young mutants - composed of Anole, Ernst, Glob, and No-Girl - Colossus was taken by Cerebra to the warehouse where all the mutant signatures were coming from. For their surprise, the warehouse served as the base of the Sugar Man, who had genetically engineered six hundred mutant embryos in total isolation from the Terrigen Mists and planned to send them to the future, where they would be safe from the M-Pox caused by the Mists and would grow to become the next generation of mutants, with him as their leader. Sugar Man was about to teleport the ark and himself to the future when Colossus and the young X-Men arrived. Their interference resulted in Sugar Man being separated from his ark and their teleportation along the ark to the future. ]] Arriving a thousand years into the future, Colossus and the young X-Men found themselves in Omega World, where the remains of Earth were kept after Apocalypse's rise to power. Colossus and the young X-Men were attacked by the Horsemen of Apocalypse, and Colossus was defeated as he stayed behind to hold them off while his teammates escaped. Colossus was eventually converted into one of them and spent one year by their side hunting his former teammates to retrieve Sugar Man's ark to Apocalypse. Colossus and the Horsemen of Apocalypse were able to successfully retrieve the ark for their master, and when the X-Men invaded Apocalypse's Kingdom to try to retrieve it, they were ambushed. Colossus engaged the young X-Men in battle, and was attacked by the other X-Men after they defeated his fellow Horsemen, however, they were no match for him. Colossus was knocked out by his sister, who had just arrived to rescue them as Omega World started to crumble. When the team returned to the past, a fatally wounded Apocalypse, who was taken by the X-Men to the past in order to prevent Omega World's destruction and to transform Colossus back to normal, teleported him away. Colossus was eventually found by the Clan Akkaba and revealed to be the Horseman of War. Colossus was eventually found by his teammates Iceman and Nightcrawler, and teleported back to X-Haven by Cerebra. There, he was transformed back to normal by Apocalypse, who was tricked into doing so by Nightcrawler. Engagement After Beast discovered that there wasn't a cure for the M-Pox and no way to alter the Terrigen Cloud the X-Men decided to go to war against the Inhumans to decide the fate of the Terrigen. With the war underway Colossus was stationed at X-Haven to protect it from a potential Inhuman counterattack. When the Inhuman Royal Family arrived to do just that, Colossus was left to face them on his own. He later joined the rest of the X-Men in Iceland in the final battle against the Inhumans, where Medusa finally understood what the X-Men were fighting for so she voluntarily destroyed the Terrigen Cloud, ending the threat of the M-Pox. After the Terrigen Cloud was destroyed, the X-Men sent the refugees back home from X-Haven. Storm asked Kitty Pryde to return to the X-Men and take her place as leader, and in doing so Kitty moved the mansion from Limbo to Central Park and created a new field team and recruited Colossus. Piotr and Kitty shared many awkward moments given their history, and despite their initial attempt to move forward only as friends, they reignited their romance and Kitty eventually proposed to Piotr, and the two became engaged. However, Kitty backed down at the last second during the wedding ceremony, citing that their messy history together was not a good foundation for a marriage despite their mutual love. As a consequence of the failed wedding, Piotr decided to leave the X-Men and return to Russia. Age of X-Man In the reality created by Nate Grey and a Life Seed, a world where everyone on Earth was a mutant and relationships were strongly discouraged or illegal, Piotr was a member of that reality's X-Men team. He was seen offering his strength to help move automobiles and protect bystanders from falling debris while the team dealt with a young mutant's burgeoning powers. Back at the X-Sanctuary, the X-Men's base of operations, Piotr begins to tell Nature Girl a story of a young child back in St. Petersburg who on the day of the Resolution developed the power of a black hole in his hand. Like the rest of the X-Men, Piotr's memory was wiped overnight of his former teammate Bishop, who had committed an offense against the status quo by having a romance with Jean. X-23 was seamlessly woven into the memories of the team, taking Bishop's position and his residence. The next morning Nate presented the team with a flyer distributed by Murshid En Sabah Nur, a revolutionary preaching the virtues of love. As part of the X-Men, Piotr lived alone, but in the same housing development as the rest of the team. He spent his downtime painting, at present working on a "fantastical" portrait of a dragon (i.e. Lockheed). Piotr and the rest of the X-Men were the primary response team to all matter of worldwide threats and danger. When a forest fire threatened to destroy Los Angeles and a mutant hatchery, Cerebro West, Colossus and Nature Girl were tasked with helping save as much of the wildlife as possible. Their mission a success, the team wound down together watching news coverage of the rescue and spend the following day together pursuing leisurely activities. While lounging, Jean was knocked down by a strong broadcast from Murshid, naming a meeting place and time in Central Park to hear about his resistance to the individualism of society. Piotr and the X-Men were later seen at Murshid's rally, listening to his call to "embrace the connections that make life worth living" and keeping a watchful eye on the gathered crowd. Tensions escalated after Murshid kissed his son Evan's head; members of the crowd began to rip the claws off a Wolverine statue, with X-23 and Colossus attempting to intervene. Piotr found the whole affair to be blasphemous and easily lifted several mutants into the air when they attempted to use the broken claw as a battering ram to attack the X-Men. At this point Colossus and Shadowcat, a member of Murshid's X-Tracts, shared an initial knowing look. Murshid and his X-Tracts left soon after, expressing love for the X-Men, and the crowd dispersed. Later at a team meeting, the X-Men were conflicted over how to respond to the revolutionaries; Jean understood the more radical and less pacifistic view, but thought they were blowing things out of proportion. Colossus saw it as their duty as X-Men to use their powers to protect the world against threats and uphold their values, even if it meant sometimes resorting to violent means to do so. He called for a swift end to the revolutionaries before their movement could grow out of hand, much like a wildfire. In the end the group decided that they needed to keep an eye on the X-Tracts and loop in Department X. Colossus stormed out following the end of the meeting. Back home painting sometime later, Colossus angrily flung his paintbrush against the wall, haunted by "obsolete" thoughts and feelings toward Kitty. After another successful relief mission in the Bahamas, the team watched a news report broadcast of a speech by the X-Tracts, which in part announced the group's upcoming presence in London on Xavier Day. Colossus angrily smashed the TV upon hearing this news and chastised the group for their pacifistic approach thus far in dealing with the rebels. Magneto agreed with Colossus, highlighting the movement's gaining traction. Realizing that Department X was not enough to combat the revolutionaries, Jean called for the X-Men to make a stand for "evolutionary rights" and meet the rebels head on at the holiday gathering. Colossus, Jean, Magneto, and Nature Girl volunteered to attend Xavier Day, keeping an eye out for the X-Tracts and managing the crowd of celebrants. As promised, Murshid and his X-Tracts arrived to preach their message to the gathered crowd, inciting blatant acts of passion and eroticism. Enraged by this, Colossus attacked Kitty Pryde, who phased his punch through her. His action triggered flashes of their past relationship and prompted him to spontaneously kiss her. The gathered X-Men and Department X squad proved unable to successfully combatant the riled crowd using traditional tactics. In a desperate move, Jean used her telepathy to violate the minds of the gathered crowd and ordered them to disperse. Assembling for a debrief soon after, the X-Men witnessed more gigantic fissure opening up across the world, resembling rifts created by reality-bending Omega mutants. That night, Colossus burned his X-Men costume and prepared to leave the group behind due to his feelings for Kitty. Before he could leave, however, Department X members Moneta, Northstar, and Psylocke arrived to arrest him. They almost successfully subdued him after a brief skirmish, but he escaped. After being confronted by the X-Men, Nate revealed his involvement in the creation and maintenance of their reality and the physical and mental toll it was taking upon his body. While revealing himself to the X-Men, members of the X-Tracts (including Colossus) and Danger Room prison attacked the gathered group, forcing the X-Men to protect Nate until matters could be sorted. After a brief skirmish, Nate revealed to Colossus and the others images of Cyclops and the other remaining mutants from the mainstream reality, using the images to highlight the pain and suffering caused by their relationships with one another and humanity. Simultaneously Nate transformed the mutants back into their mainstream counterparts, with Piotr regaining his lost forearm. Jean insisted that their bonds with others were what made them who they were and that they needed to be able to make mistakes together. After some back and forth between the group over what they were returning to and the ramifications upon its inhabitants of dismantling the utopian reality, the X-Men eventually all decided to leave the manufactured reality and returned home. House of X Five months prior to the foundation of the mutant nation state of Krakoa, Colossus was seen picking a Krakoan flower on the island. | Powers = Enhanced Mutant Physiology: Colossus is a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel is of unknown composition but appears to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He is able to transform into this armor-like state at will (the process is virtually instantaneous) and remain in that form for an as yet undetermined amount of time. The longest time he has remained in armored form by choice so far has been five days). Once in his armored form he remains so until he consciously wills himself back to normal. If he is rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverts to his normal form. * Organic Steel Form: While in the armored state, Colossus possesses the same degree of mobility that he does in his normal form, though his endurance and speed are enhanced. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel is accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal, located in another dimension. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanges osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-creates all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gains additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remains unknown. Colossus cannot become partially or selectively armored; his body is either entirely converted or not. ** Superhuman Strength: After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possesses vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to be listed as a class 70. (This scale is only for comparisons between characters, and should not remotely be taken literally). However, as a fully mature adult, his strength has increased to the point that he is listed at exactly class 100. He was able to hold his own against the Juggernaut, though he usually lacks the raw power to defeat him, such as when he was easily overpowered and knocked out. ** Superhuman Stamina: Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he can physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. He also does not need to breathe while transformed, but it is believed that he could not survive for long in a vacuum. ** Superhuman Durability: In his armored form, Colossus has a high degree of imperviousness to injury. His armored form can withstand ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He can survive temperature extremes from 70 degrees Fahrenheit above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He can survive a collision with a loaded, one ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He can also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. Colossus' armored form cannot rust under normal Earth conditions. Furthermore, his eyes become steel-like and allowing his eyeballs to withstand and deflect even the impact of a .45 caliber bullet. ** Peak Human Speed: In his armored form, Colossus's speed is at the peak of human potential, enabling him to run 32-36 mph. * Magic: As an Avatar of Cyttorak Colossus powers were no longer solely derived from his mutant powers but from magic. * Superhuman Strength: As the Juggernaut, Colossus possessed vastly increased superhuman strength the limits of which are unknown. * Superhuman Stamina: As the Juggernaut, Colossus's body generated no fatigue toxins during physical activity, granting him limitless superhuman stamina in all physical activities. He was not deterred by physical pain and did not tire while exerting. * Superhuman Speed: As the Juggernaut, Colossus was capable of tremendous speed, thanks to a combination of his superhuman leg strength and the force-deflecting magic that made him unstoppable. He could run at greater than 600 mph. * Invulnerability: Colossus's durability increased as Cyttorak's avatar as well. He could withstand tremendous amounts of physical punishment, including battles with another Juggernaut or a Hulk, with negligible consequences. (Because he never reverted back to human form as Cyttorak's avatar, it's uncertain if his human form was similarly enhanced.) * Regenerative Healing Factor: If damaged, Colossus possesses a regenerative healing factor that enables him to regenerate with superhuman speed. * Self Sustenance: The Juggernaut is completely self sustained. He has no need to breathe, eat, or drink and cannot tire, hence he does not need sleep. However, his self generating mystical energies provides him with the nourishment of sleep, nutrition, hydration, and oxygen. He is sustained by his mystical energies alone. * Force Field: The Juggernaut traditionally possesses a personal force field around himself. This force field was not explicitly addressed during Colossus' time as the Juggernaut. However, the force field is typically attributed as a major factor in Juggernaut's magically unstoppable nature, so it can be inferred that Piotr had it as well. * Demon Form: When in states of heightened emotion Colossus will further mutate into a form more resembling Cyttorak. This includes spikes, scales, claws and red eyes. In this form Colossus appears to be stronger and more aggressive. Phoenix Phoenix Force: Colossus was one of five avatars of the Phoenix Force which granted him the great powers of the Phoenix. * Interstellar Travel: A Phoenix Force avatar can fly unaided through the vacuum of space, and can travel interstellar distances faster than the speed of light. * Cosmic Pyrokinesis: An Avatar of the Phoenix can create 'cosmic' flames under any conditions even the impossible ones such as vacuum space or underwater. These flames do not require oxygen to burn, and burn so intensely that matter is consumed without by-products such as ash. It has perfect control over these flames, and they only consume what it wills. Typically they manifest as a raptor or part of a raptor such as a claw or wings, in the case of an avatar. * Telepathy A Phoenix Force Avatar can project their thoughts into the minds of others and read other peoples thoughts at a near boundless level. * Telekinesis An Avatar of the Phoenix can control and manipulate matter at a molecular scale. * Size Manipulation: Colossus was shown to be able to increase in size and mass while in possession of the Phoenix Force. War After becoming one of the Horsemen of Apocalypse, Colossus had his powers augmented by him. * Liquid Metal Metamorphosis: Colossus gained the ability to morph his metallic body into a shifting metallic steel, enabling him to alter his body into a host of different shapes, size, and volumes at will. Able to reach out and extend long prehensile tentacles to use as flails or whipping people around and to enlarge his limbs making his attacks hit even harder. * Telepathic Immunity: As stated by Colossus himself when Jean Grey tried to attack his mind, Apocalypse made his mind as impenetrable as his body. }} | Abilities = Skilled Painter: Peter is a talented artist adept in both sketching and painting, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. Expert Combatant: Even though Peter has a gentle demeanor and personality, he is a skilled hand to hand combatant who utilizes judo and wrestling techniques. He also received some training personally from Wolverine and honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. | Strength = Exactly class 100, formerly class 70. Also even without transforming into his metal form, Piotr possesses the natural peak human level of a human man of his age, height, weight and build who engages in regular extensive exercise, as a result he can lift up to twice his body weight. | Weaknesses = Vibranium: Colossus's metal skin is vulnerable to the anti-metal Vibranium. For example, Xraven stabbed Colossus's arm with a Vibranium blade which instinctively turns him back into his normal form. Adamantium: Colossus can also be vulnerable to Adamantium. He can be damaged when he is attacked by something made from or bonded with a stronger material (e.g. Wolverine's Adamantium bonded claws). His power has been damaged to the extent that he needs a specialized armor to stabilize them while it's worn, otherwise parts of him shift between flesh and organic steel. }} | Equipment = Paints, brushes, canvas. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird, Magik; formerly Gateway, X-Men Stratojet, Professor Xavier's Rolls Royce. | Weapons = | Notes = * During his time as the Avatar of Cyttorak, Colossus stayed in his steel form. He revealed that the reason for this is that in steel form he is a hero and in flesh form he is a man. He believes that as a hero perhaps he could fight the urge for destruction while as a man he wouldn't stand a chance. * Curiously, Colossus is the only Avatar of Cyttorak to have displayed the demon form. In this form Colossus more closely resembles Cyttorak and gains claws, scales and spikes. It is revealed that this is because Colossus is one of Cyttorak's favorite avatars in thousands of years. | Trivia = * Piotr is a fan of Neil Diamond. * Colossus has identified himself as an atheist. | Links = * Colossus Comic Books * Colossus at X-Boys8 Central * uncannyxmen.net Spotlight On... Colossus }} Category:Silver Eyes Category:Formerly Deceased Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Invulnerability Category:Rasputin Family Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (The 198) Category:Painters Category:Self Sustenance Category:Metal Body Category:Utopians Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Xavier Institute Student Category:Phoenix Force Category:Brood-infected Category:Siege Perilous users Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Object-Based Powers Category:Incalculable Strength Category:Strength Class 100 Category:Significant Threats Category:Secret Wars (1984) participants Category:Atheist Characters Category:Trained by Wolverine Category:Secret Wars (1984) casualties Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Soviets Category:Horsemen of War Category:Floating Super-Hero Poker Game participants Category:Symbiotes-possessed Category:Shapeshifters Category:Regeneration Category:Force Field Category:Demonic Form Category:Pyrokinesis Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Category:Size Alteration Category:Suicide Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Age of X-Man participants Category:One Hand